NinjaE
by kinglionheart1
Summary: I started writing this about 10 years ago, it is set in the Marvel Universe, with my OC. Summary: Witness the birth of a hero from a tragic beginning. What role will he play in future events? Witness the life of...Ninja-E!


I hereby swear, I do not own nor do I pretend to own ANY of the Marvel Comics characters that will be used and mentioned throughout this story. They ware the product of the talent writers and artists at Marvel and is Marvel's property. Without them, I don't think I would have had the inspiration to write this and would like to thank them. Once more, I do not own Marvel Characters, they are Marevl's and Marvel's alone. Now, with that said, enjoy!!!

*****

"_The sound of the pouring rain hitting my window made it difficult for me to fall asleep. I run my hands through my short, brown hair as I fight the urge to turn my hazel eyes to the digital clock next to my bed. Temptation got the best of me. The clock said it was slightly after midnight. Just great._

_I let out a sigh, knowing full well that I had school in the morning. A bolt of lightning, dancing in the clouds, flashed into my room. I hate stormy nights. They always remind me of that night eight years ago. The night when my life should have ended. The night when the most important aspects of my life were taken from me._

_I was only eight then, now being sixteen, I wonder if there was anything I could have done to prevent all of it from happening."_

*****

Eight Years ago…

A boy with short brown hair, a skinny build, and mischievous hazel eyes stares down a man in his mid-thirties. He had a well-toned Muscular body, evident of an athletic person. The man's short black hair already began to show signs of aging as it had streaks of white along the sides of his head. The man stared back at the boy with a smile. The boy twirled a baseball in his hands before firmly gripping the ball, bringing it up to his chest. The man let out a chuckle.

"Come on, son, I don't have all day."

The boy smirks at the man.

"Coming your way, Dad."

The boy proceeded to follow through the motions of a pitcher, His father gripped the bat tightly as he swung at the pitch. As he swung, all he could see is the pitch fly by him into the waiting glove of an older man who stood behind him. The older man was in his mid-forties, with thinning gray hair, a fairly in shape body. His aged face stretched into a smile as he spoke.

"Strike!"

The boy laughed as he could see the shocked expression on his father's face.

"I got you, Dad!"

The man shook his head with a smile as he looked back at the older man.

"I don't know, Son, I think William needs to get his eyes examined."

William joined in the laughter.

"I don't think so, Master Thomas. You obviously swung at young Master Eric's pitch. So, don't try and think you can fool me into thinking you checked your swing. I have been in America long enough to know the sport of baseball. I am a bit of a cricket man myself, but I can see the appeal of this game."

The man began to rub his chin at William's comment.

"I don't know, William, I was pretty sure I checked my swing."

William shook his head as he looked at Eric.

"What do you think, Master Eric?"

William tossed the ball back to Eric. Eric flipped the ball around in the air as he spoke with laughter.

"I totally brought the heat!"

William couldn't help but smile in response to Eric's answer.

"That you did, Master Eric, that you did. I have to say, my hand is still throbbing from the pepper you put on that pitch."

William removed the catcher's mitt and began to rub his hand. Eric's father kneeled down next to his son, rubbing his head. He let out a playful defeated sigh.

"Okay, Slugger, You got me."

All three had a laugh until a woman exited the backdoor of the mansion. The sun shined from her long blond hair as it flowed in a gentle breeze, she had a slender form concealed in a white summer dress. Her blue eyes brightened as she watched the joyous scene before her. She continued to the three individuals with a tray of lemonade in her hands. Eric noticed the woman heading towards them. A bright smile stretched across his face as he began running towards her.

"Mom!"

Eric latched on to his mother's leg, squeezing it tightly. She made sure to steady herself, so not to spill the lemonade. He looked at her with his beaming smile, causing her to return the smile with one of her own.

"There's my little man. Are you thirsty?"

Eric nodded his head eagerly as he released his hold on her leg. She continued walking towards William and her husband, with Eric following her. Once she reached the two men, She handed all three of them a glass of Lemonade to quench their thirst. Once William received his glass, he began to feel a little uneasy, so much so, he felt compelled to speak.

"Ma'am, if I had known that you were wanting to make Lemonade, I would have insisted on performing the task for you."

She chuckled a little, amused at William's comment, knowing full well that he was serious.

"I am perfectly capable of making lemonade on my own. You were busy out here playing baseball with Eric and Harold. I thought it would be a nice treat for the three of you to have some lemonade since it seemed like you three were working on fumes."

William was touched by the gesture and smiled in return to her kindness.

"I understand, Ma'am, but that is my job. It was why I was hired on here."

Harold began to laugh at William's response as he watched his wife's smiling face turn to one of stubbornness.

"Judging by Helena's lovely face, William, I don't think you are going to win this argument. I believe those nature programs say it best: 'Play dead and the predator will go away'"

Helena looked at Harold playfully shocked as she planted an elbow into his side. Drawing a small grunt from him. William laughed and sighed.

"I suppose you are right, Master Thomas."

At that moment, Harold's cellphone rang. Harold reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out. Helena let out an annoyed sigh, while Eric looked between his parents curiously.

"This is supposed to be your day off, Harold."

Helena shot Harold an annoyed glance as he nodded his head exasperated.

"I know, sweetie, I know. They wouldn't call if this wasn't an emergency."

He looked down at the phone and saw the caller ID flashing: Doug Andrews. Helena tried to put on a smile as she looked down at Eric.

"Would you like to help your mother with the dishes, sweetheart?"

Eric nodded his head eagerly, he enjoyed doing anything with his mother. Out of his two parents, he loved his mother the most. He knows that it is not right to love one parent over the other, but with his dad gone so often, and the loud voices between his mother and father at night. He felt uneasy at times around him. Helena began to stroke Eric's head before speaking again.

"Then let's go."

She pushed her finger lightly on his nose before heading towards the Mansion. William could feel the tension that was building and began to follow after Helena and Eric.

"Wait, Ma'am, I'll dry!"

Once William, Helena, and Eric disappeared into the Mansion, Harold turned his attention to the phone call. His expression turned hard as he answered the phone angered.

"This better be important, Doug, one of the few times that I get to spend with my family is about to be ruined by your ignorance of calling me."

The voice on the other line came across nervously.

"Harold, he…it…we need your help…"

Harold's expression softened slightly as he could hear the fright in Doug's voice.

"Doug, what is happening?"

There was silence for a moment before a defeated tine could be heard in Doug's voice.

"It has begun."

Harold's face grew long as he dropped the phone as he began to run as quick as his legs could carry him into the mansion, to find his family before it was too late.


End file.
